


The Power of Love

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-03
Updated: 2000-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser is lost, and needs Ray's help.This story is a sequel toShades of Grey.





	The Power of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Due South and all of its characters belong to Alliance Communications.

Views to:

  
  


A third in my "Love in the Light" series. Follows Light and Darkness and Shades of Grey. Enjoy!

  
  


THE POWER OF LOVE

by Callie

  
  


**"Love is an endless mystery for it has nothing else to explain it"**

  
  


Sergeant Benton Fraser glanced down at his watch as he paced his small office listening to Liesl, the Post's part-time secretary, reading back his dictated monthly report. He wandered unthinkingly towards the window peering out through the drawn curtains knowing without looking that Ray would be sitting on the low wall patiently waiting for him. Dief was laying protectively at the slender man's feet. 

Fraser felt a surge of love fill his heart for the gentle blonde haired man, who had been through so much in the last few months. Permanently blinded in a senseless attack, Ray had bravely struggled to come to terms with his disability. Fraser had been at his side encouraging and gently coaxing until his partner felt confident in his abilities. Ray still got angry and frustrated at his inability to sometimes to carry out the simplest tasks, but he never gave up trying even harder to succeed the next time. 

Fraser hadn't experienced much love in his lifetime and had trouble believing that anyone could love him, but ten months after they had declared their love for each other, the partners were still deliriously happy together, each finding in the other an inner strength mixed with love, passion and affection. Their love for each other deepened each day surrounding them in an aura of light and happiness. 

Shortly after their return from Chicago to settle Ray's affairs, they had moved out of the RCMP house, pooling their resources to buy a comfortable one storeyed house with a barn for their team of dogs. For the first time in his life, Fraser felt happy and content. He was startled out of his reverie by Liesl.

"Is there anything you want to add Sergeant Fraser?" she asked smiling. 

Fraser flushed slightly. "No. Thank you kindly Liesl," Fraser replied. "You get off home. You can type the report tomorrow."

Liesl got up, pad in hand. "Thanks Sergeant," she beamed. Turning at the door. "I hope Ray likes his surprise."

Fraser smiled. "I am sure he will," Fraser said as he moved towards the closet to retrieve his heavy coat. "Thank your father for me."

"I will," Liesl replied as she closed the door behind her.

Fraser quickly locked his desk turning off the lights as he made his way towards the entrance. Taking a final look around the small Post, he shrugged into his coat. He carefully locked the door behind him, and ambled down the path towards his lover.

As he approached Ray's head jerked towards him, his pale blue sightless eyes staring at him. A bright smile lit up his face, and Fraser's heart lurched with love at the sight. "Good evening Ray," he grinned feeling a warm glow rise up inside him. Dief jumped up, and Fraser fondled his furry nose in greeting. The wolf whined.

"Hiya Ben," Ray replied standing up his hands shoved deep into his pockets, his hated white stick tucked under his arm. Fraser leant forward brushing his lips across his partners. Ray eagerly returned the kiss. The partners broke free of each other and started to make their way along the street, Dief running along in front of them. Ray held onto Fraser's arm as the Mountie guided him towards their home.

Noticing Ray's bare hands. "Where are your gloves Ray?" Fraser scolded lightly.

"Got themselves lost again," Ray replied sheepishly. Fraser sighed to himself in exasperation. They had organised the furniture in their home carefully so that Ray wouldn't trip or fall. However, Fraser hadn't succeeded in getting his lover to organise his clothes to make things easier to find. Ray's haphazard organisation of his closet and drawers were a constant source of frustration to the ultra-organised Mountie.

"I see," he sighed.

Ray squeezed his arm. "Wouldn't be me if I could find my gloves," Ray protested. "And anyways ya love me. Gloves or no gloves."

Fraser smiled fondly. "Yes I do. Gloves or no gloves," he agreed as they reached the steps to their home. 

Dief ran into the warmth of the small house as soon as Fraser unlocked the door. Ray turned on the top step staring out blindly towards the small township. "Funny aint it? I love this place, but I aint never seen it," he said wistfully.

Fraser bit his lip in an effort to stifle threatened tears. Moving forward he wrapped his arms around Ray's upper body resting his head on his partner's shoulder. Fraser looked out across the township. "I'll paint you a picture," he said quietly.

Ray twisted in the embrace looking up at Fraser. "Please," he whispered closing his eyes. 

Fraser stared out into the night. "It reminds me of that night in Chicago," he started to say. Ray shivered slightly; Fraser tightened the embrace knowing that Ray was afraid of the city. He continued. "The sky is a beautiful indigo blueblack colour. There are no clouds so I can see all the stars shining brightly in the night sky." Pausing, he kissed the top of Ray's blonde hair. "And the light makes the snow look eerily white, almost like it's glowing. Makes everything seem quiet and peaceful."

"Sounds pretty," Ray murmured. "Now tell me about the town?"

"Well. There's no tall office buildings like Chicago. And no flashing neon signs advertising fast food and pizza," Fraser said.

"Pity," Ray interrupted.

Fraser chuckled. "But the small houses that make up the township give off their own light. They are all painted different colours on the outside - reds, green and browns. And I can see light coming through the drawn curtains throwing out an orange glow onto the white snow. And over there," he turned Ray slightly. "In darkness is the school house and the Mountie post." 

"You paint good Ben," Ray muttered opening his eyes.

"Thank you kindly," Fraser tugged at Ray pulling him towards the door. "Let's go inside. It's cold out here."

Once inside Fraser helped Ray out of his anorak; he hung both their coats tidily on the hooks by the door. Ray had moved towards the small kitchen, and was busying himself with making them hot chocolate humming quietly to himself, Dief at his heels begging for a treat. Fraser slipped into their bedroom and quickly changed into jeans and a cream sweater. Seeing that Ray was still busy in the kitchen, he quickly sneaked outside to the barn to retrieve Ray's surprise gift.

  
  


**************

  
  


"Ben," Ray carefully brought the mugs out into the living room placing them on the small coffee table. "Hot chocolate's up." He sensed that his lover was not in the room. "Hey Ben. Where are ya?" he called moving towards their bedroom. He swung round as he felt the door open, an icy blast of cold air filling the room for a moment. "Ben?"

Fraser grinned moving towards his lover. "I brought you a present," he said shyly. "Hold your arms out towards me Ray."

Ray moved closer to the sound of Fraser's voice, his arms outstretched in front of him. He felt Fraser place a small wriggling furry bundle into his arms, and he instinctively pulled his arms towards his slender body. "A puppy," he smiled as the small bundle licked his face enthusiastically.

"Well I thought it was time you had a dog of your own," Fraser said. "Liesl's father breeds sledge dogs. This little one is the runt of his latest litter." 

"What's he look like?" Ray asked his pale eyes shining with delight.

"Well, he's a wolfhusky cross," Fraser explained. "He's grey and white, and he has blue eyes."

"Hey. Maybe he's a relative of Dief's," Ray declared cuddling the puppy.

"I sincerely hope not," Fraser teased. "One wolf with a junk food habit is bad enough." Dief whined in protest from his position on the couch.

Ray carefully placed the puppy down on the couch. Diefenbaker curled protectively around the smaller dog. Moving closer to Fraser, Ray wrapped his arms around the Mountie. "Thanks Ben. I love him," he whispered. "But not as much as I love ya," he seized his lover's lips sucking gently requesting entry. Fraser opened his mouth letting Ray plunge into the warmth. He moaned as Ray's tongue explored his mouth. "Love ya Ben," Ray murmured into this mouth. "Always miss ya when yer at work."

"Oh Ray," Fraser moaned. "I miss you as well. I think about you all day."

"Hey. Let's skip the hot chocolate," Ray suggested dragging Fraser towards their bedroom. Fraser kicked the door closed with his foot as he embraced the slender man tightly capturing his warm lips in a passionate kiss. Ray leaned into the kiss willingly.

The partners caressed one another's bodies tenderly as they kissed conveying their love for each other with touch. Ray moaned as Fraser rubbed his growing arousal against his thigh. Ray responded by thrusting his erection into the Mountie's groin wringing a impassioned cry from his lover. Fraser moved them slowly towards their bed, and they collapsed in a tangle of arms and legs. With practised hands, they removed each other's clothes throwing them onto the floor. They lay side by side gloriously naked. Ray began to trace a path up and down his partner's body with his slender hands memorising every muscle. His fingers massaged Fraser's nipples delicately, and Fraser groaned in delight. Moving on, his fingers tracked their way up towards the Mountie's face. Fraser smiled as Ray ran his fingers over his face, seeing him with touch. "Yer so beautiful," Ray murmured claiming his lover's lip thrusting his tongue into the warm mouth.

Fraser pulled the smaller man closer to him. Their erections touched and both men started to grind into each other, causing a delightful friction. The small room was filled with the sound of the partners' lovemaking as they breathed the other's name in affection and love. Fraser flipped Ray onto his back straddling him. "I want to make love to you," he murmured into his lover's neck.

In answer, Ray grabbed a pillow pushing it under his slender hips. "I want ya to Ben," he whispered. Taking the Mountie's hand, he licked each finger in turn. Fraser pushed Ray's legs apart carefully positioning himself. Fraser leaned forward possessing his partner's mouth in a kiss biting and nipping at the warm lips. He opened his mouth allowing Ray to thrust his tongue into the warm space exploring. As Fraser carefully inserted a finger into his body, Ray thrust his tongue deep into Fraser's mouth moaning in ecstasy. Emboldened by his lover's reaction, Fraser carefully introduced a second and third finger. Ray thrust his tongue in and out as the Mountie moved his fingers up and down the tight channel. Ray ran his hands up and down Fraser's strong back and ass. Both men were panting with desire and hunger for each other. Ray whimpered as Fraser removed his fingers. 

Fraser smiled wrapping his larger hand around Ray's erection gently pumping up and down. He stroked Ray's erection smoothly running his fingers around the tip leaking with pre-cum. Leaning forward slightly, Fraser engulfed Ray's penis into his mouth licking and sucking up and down the hardness. Running the tip of his tongue down the hardness, he sucked on Ray's balls gently. Ray groaned Fraser's name in ecstasy running his hands through the Mountie's hair. Fraser pressed a knuckle gently in the soft skin behind, eliciting a moan from his lover. He pressed again, and Ray arched his back off the bed as he came long and hard spurting his semen into Fraser's waiting mouth. Fraser swallowed at every spasm until Ray sunk back into the bed fighting to regain his breathing. With one last lick, Fraser moved back up the bed kissing his lover gently.

"Want to feel ya come inside me," Ray murmured into the Mountie's mouth.

Releasing Ray from the kiss, Fraser spread Ray's legs again positioning himself at the smaller man's opening. With a gentle forward thrust, he entered the small body. Ray groaned and lifted his hips upwards to meet Fraser's initial penetration. Fraser continued to push forwards gently; Ray cried out as Fraser's penis hit his prostate. "I love you Ray," he whispered as he began to move his cock in and out of the small body beneath him. 

"I love ya too," Ray reached up taking hold of the Mountie's face. "Need to see ya come," he muttered stroking the strong features tenderly. Fraser plunged his cock deeper into the body he loved with each thrust. 

Ray murmured his name every time Fraser's penis hit his prostate. Fraser rammed his cock deep inside Ray as he felt his balls tighten. Screwing his eyes shut, he cried out Ray's name as he shot his warm semen into the waiting body. Ray felt Fraser's cock pulsing inside him as the Mountie released his seed deep within his body. He sighed still stroking Fraser's face lovingly.

As his orgasm ceased, Fraser flopped forwards onto his partner. He panted loudly as he tried to control his breathing. He rolled sideways removing his softening cock from Ray's body. Fraser pulled Ray towards him. "I love you Ray," he whispered stroking his face gently.

"Love ya too," Ray muttered sleepily snuggling into the warm embrace. Fraser pulled the blankets over them, and cuddled up to his partner. He gently kissed his lover on the tip of his nose. Ray murmured in his sleep and Fraser smiled down with affection. He closed his eyes waiting for sleep to claim him content in his love.

  
  


**************

  
  


Fraser watched his lover sleep, his breaths deep and even. He loved this time in the morning before Ray woke. Fraser sighed to himself; he had to travel to the other townships in his area. He worried about leaving Ray for any length of time, but he knew the people of the town would keep a watchful eye on his lover while he was away. He pulled the smaller man closer to his body protectively. Ray stirred, his pale eyes opening slowly. Fraser stole a light kiss. "Good morning Ray," he said.

Ray stretched his lean body. "Morning Ben," he mumbled still sleepy.

"I have to get up soon," Fraser said softly. "Need to get prepared for my trip."

Ray looked upwards, his unseeing blue eyes staring at the Mountie. "Wish ya didn't have to go," he said quietly. 

"I'll only be away four days at the most," Fraser answered. "And I do need to visit the other townships that are within my responsibility."

"Yeh I know, but I just..... just miss ya," Ray replied.

"I miss you too Ray," Fraser replied. "Very much," he said as he captured his partner's lip in a passionate kiss. Ray responded leaning into the kiss.

  
  


**************

  
  


They showered together lazily washing each other revelling in touching each other. Ray then cooked them breakfast of eggs, bacon and potatoes. Fraser was so proud of his lover's accomplishments despite his blindness that he didn't mention that the eggs were slightly hard, and the bacon was burnt at the edges. He knew that Ray didn't want to be burden insisting on cooking their meals and keeping their home tidy. Fraser gathered together his back pack as Ray dumped the dishes into the sink. "Are ya taking our dogs?" Ray asked coming out of the kitchen.

"No. I thought I would try the Post's new team," Fraser replied pulling his partner into a warm embrace. He tenderly caressed the smaller man's face, kissing him lightly. "Will you be alright here alone?" he asked concern in his voice.

Ray returned the kiss. "Yeh. I'll be fine. I got Dief and Chicago," he answered.

"Chicago?" Fraser asked puzzled.

"Yeh. Decided to call the puppy Chicago. Do ya like it?" Ray asked. "Gonna have a whole team named after US states."

"I see," Fraser smiled as he guided Ray towards the door, one arm wrapped around the slender waist, his back pack in his other hand. "You will remember to eat won't you?"

Ray gave him a dirty look. "Yes Mum," he teased.

"I know you Ray," Fraser scolded lightly. "I could ask Liesl's father to look after our team, if you like," Fraser offered.

"Nah. Dief always tells me if I got it right," Ray said. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

"But I do worry," Fraser protested taking Ray's hands into his squeezing them tightly.

"I know," Ray interrupted. "I worry about ya too." He kissed Fraser tenderly. "I love ya," he whispered. "I'll keep yer side of the bed warm."

"I love you too Ray," Fraser returned the kiss. "Very much." Fraser released Ray's hand at the bottom step. With a final kiss, he started to trudge towards the Mountie Post to prepare the team of dogs. He looked over his shoulder; Ray was standing at the bottom of the steps waving frantically in his direction. Sighing in exasperation.

"Go inside in the warm," Fraser yelled. 

"Yes Mum," Ray shouted as he turned and made his way slowly up the steps.

  
  


**************

  
  


The days seemed to drag for Ray. He busied himself in the small town visiting his many friends. He helped out in the small store two morning a week, stacking shelves and serving behind the counter. Ilid had dragged him to the school that afternoon to tell the children another story of his adventures with Fraser in Chicago. 

He now sat slumped on the couch listening to his music. Chicago was curled up in his lap, Dief at his feet. Ray felt content; he loved the town and the people who had welcomed him with open arms ignoring his blindness and involving him in their daily life. He knew in his heart that he wasn't much use in the small store, but the owners insisted he came every Monday and Tuesday, and he was grateful for their kindness. It made him feel wanted and useful.

Even after ten months, he hadn't gotten used to the eternal darkness that he had been condemned to live in. He shivered slightly; he couldn't remember the attack that had cast him into the dark and lonely world. He knew if it hadn't been for Fraser and his love, he would have sunken into a pit of despair; Fraser made him feel wanted, loved and needed. His heart ached sometimes knowing that he would never see the Mountie's beautiful face ever again. He closed his eyes picturing the face of the man he loved desperately. Whenever Ray thought of Fraser, he thought of him standing in the snow, Dief at his heels. Ray was startled out of his reverie by a loud knocking at the door.

Ray answered the door on the fourth knock, Chicago under one arm. He felt his hand being taken in a warm handshake. "Hello my boy," a familiar voice said. "How are you?"

"Hiya Buck. Come in," Ray grinned in recognition standing aside. "What brings ya here? Ben sent ya to check up on me."

Sergeant Buck Frobisher's expression changed, and he was glad that Ray couldn't see his face. He stood quietly in the small living room, his body tense his shoulders slumped downwards. Ray sensed the change in the older Mountie's demeanour. "What?" he demanded as he placed the puppy on the floor. "Tell me. Is it Ben? What's happened?" Ray asked panic showing in his voice. "Is he hurt?"

Frobisher dropped his head. "He's missing," he answered quietly.

"What do ya mean missing?" Ray asked stepping back his eyes full of confusion. "Ben can't be missing. He's coming home tonight."

Frobisher took a deep breath. "When Ben didn't reach the town at the designated time, they went to look for him. They found his sledge, dogs and supplies," he explained. "But no sign of Ben. They've been looking for two days."

"And now they've given up," Ray snapped. "And sent ya to tell me."

"No, they haven't given up. But...," Buck started to say.

Ray took another step backwards stopping the older Mountie mid-sentence. "Ya think he's dead, don't ya?" Ray accused tears springing to his eyes. "He wouldn't leave me. He promised."

"May be he didn't have a choice. No-one could survive in the harsh conditions without supplies," Frobisher said quietly. "Not even Ben."

"No," Ray cried wiping at the tears running down his face. "He's not dead. He promised. He's...... he's a Mountie and they don't lie." Ray turned his back on Frobisher, battling to control his tears. He wrapped his arms around his body trying to stop the ache that was spreading across his chest.

Frobisher moved towards the younger man wanting to wrap his arms around him in comfort. He knew how much Ray and Fraser meant to each other. "Ray," he said touching the slender man's shoulder lightly so as not to startle him.

Ray flinched away form the touch. "No," Ray cried. "He's not dead. He's not," he moved towards the bedroom slamming the door behind him. "I won't believe it." Frobisher stared at the bedroom door as he heard Ray's muffled sobs coming from behind the door.

  
  


**************

  
  


After Frobisher had settled his team of dogs into the barn, he made himself a light supper. Clearing away the dishes, he turned on the light moving quietly towards the bedroom. 

Opening the door, he peered inside; Ray was on the top of the bed fully clothed. 

He was curled up asleep, a cream sweater clutched tightly to his thin body. In the dim light, Frobisher could see the tear tracks down the thin pale face. Buck knew that despite his slender frame Ray was strong and determined, but right now he looked vulnerable and fragile. He moved towards the bed quietly. "Cried yourself to sleep, did you?" Buck thought sadly to himself as he gently pulled Ray's boots off. He covered up the blonde up with a warm blanket. Ray mumbled in his sleep. Buck turned to leave the room as Ray sat bolt upright screaming.

"Ben," Ray cried out. "Ben," he looked wildly around the room with unseeing eyes. "Ben. Where are you?"

Buck sat on the bed carefully putting his hand on Ray's arm. The blonde flinched back in fear. "Ben?" he asked confused.

"No. It's Buck ," Frobisher soothed.

"Where's Ben?" Ray whimpered still confused with sleep.

Buck stroked the slender man's arm in comfort. "He's not here."

Ray clutched the sweater tightly to his body, his pale eyes filling with tears as he remembered. He started to tremble wiping at the tears. Frobisher sat on the edge of the bed pulling Ray into an embrace. Ray tried to struggle out of the embrace, but Frobisher was stronger. Ray surrendered burying his head in the Sergeant's shoulder sobbing wretchedly. Buck rubbed his hands up and down Ray's back. "Ssshh, my boy," he soothed. 

Ray pulled out of the embrace. "I saw him. I saw Ben," he choked. "He's alive. I saw him."

Frobisher nodded kindly. "Alright Ray," he pushed the blonde back down onto the bed covering him up. "Now go back to sleep."

"But..... but I saw Ben," Ray insisted his eyes closing.

"It was just a dream Ray," Frobisher sat on the edge of the bed gently stroking the blonde hair watching as sleep claimed his friend. Dief jumped up on the bed snuggling close to Ray protectively. Chicago yipped in protest and Frobisher lifted the small husky puppy onto the bed. The puppy curled up close to Dief and Ray.

  


**************

  
  


Ray woke with a start; he had been dreaming about Fraser. He turned on his back his hand resting lightly on Dief's furry back. "He's alive Dief. I just know it," he whispered to the wolf. Dief whined in agreement. 

Mind made up, Ray swung his legs off the bed fumbling on the floor for his boots. Finding them, he tugged them on. He pulled Fraser's cream sweater over his sweatshirt, and rummaging in his untidy closet, he managed to find his rucksack. He crept out into the living room; he could hear the Sergeant snoring, the sound coming from the direction of the couch. Moving quietly about the kitchen area, Ray stuffed some supplies into the rucksack. He tiptoed towards the door, feeling for his anorak and hat. Shrugging into the coat he grabbed his stick, opening the door. Dief and Chicago followed as he made his way slowly down the street towards the outskirts of the small town. "Hang on Ben. I'm coming," he thought to himself.

  
  


**************

  
  


Sergeant Buck Frobisher pushed his dogs faster. He had woken late in the morning to find the small house quiet. He had been troubled to find Ray and the two wolves missing. He had dressed quickly, hitched up his dog team and headed towards open country. He had questioned a few of the townspeople, but they hadn't seen the blonde. He hoped that he was right in thinking that Ray was heading to the next township in search of Fraser.

He thought he saw something in the distance and squinted. He breathed a sigh of relief; it was Ray. The slender man was struggling forward in the deep snow, Dief at his side guiding. Frobisher marvelled at the blonde's determination despite his disability. He had made good time, and he was heading in the right direction; Buck suspected that Ben's wolf had something to do with that. 

He headed the dogs in the direction of the small figure. He drew the sledge up by the side of the slender blonde. "Do you want a lift, young man?" he asked lightly. Ray ignored him. He stumbled falling forwards into the snow. Buck quickly jumped off the sledge reaching down to pick up his friend. 

"Leave me alone," Ray snapped struggling to his knees. "Don't touch me. I can manage."

"Ray," Buck protested pulling his friend to his feet despite his protests. Ray snatched his arm out of Buck's grip making the older Mountie frown. "Ray. You can't do this...," he started to say.

"Why? Because I can't see," Ray started to walk forwards again. "Well I don't care. I'm gonna find Ben." He tripped falling into a bank of snow.

"You'd do better with a pair of snow shoes," Frobisher noted as he hauled Ray to his feet again.

"Never got on with them," Ray snapped. "Not even when I could see." Brushing the snow from his jeans, he started to walk forwards once again. 

Frobisher ran to catch up with the blonde taking hold of his arm. "Ray I understand how you feel about Ben," he said gently.

"Ya don't. No-one does," Ray shouted turning his blind eyes towards the older Mountie. Frobisher found the stare disconcerting and he dropped his head. "He's alive. And he needs me," Ray shook off the Mountie's hand starting to stubbornly walk forwards again, Dief at his side and Chicago gambling playfully around his feet. "I won't give up."

Buck sighed in defeat. "Let me help you," he shouted. "I'll come and look for Ben with you."

Ray stopped walking and turned, his pale eyes staring at the older man. "Ya will?" he asked hopefully. He dropped his head biting his bottom lip. "But ya ...... ya think he's dead." 

"But you don't," Buck persuaded. 

Ray continued to stare in the direction of the older man. He nodded slightly, and let himself be guided back towards the sledge. Buck helped him onto the sledge, covering him with a blanket. Scooping up the husky puppy, he handed him to Ray who cuddled him close to his body. Dief yipped and followed as Buck drove the sledge forward into the white vastness. Buck insisted that they rendevous with the official search team, collecting a radio in order for them to keep in contact. 

Setting off, they had searched the vastness for two days without success. Frobisher was becoming increasingly worried about his young friend; he hardly ate anything and his sleep was disturbed by dreams that he woke from, screaming out Ben's name. Not wanting his friend to become ill, Buck had reluctantly decided that he was going to try to persuade Ray to head home. 

Ray sat a little way off from their camp site, staring blindly out into the distance, Dief at his side. Chicago played happily in the snow by his master's side. Buck trudged over to his friend. Sitting down by the thin man, he took a deep breath. "Ray. I think we ought to head home," he said. "We've done our best."

Ray continued to stare blindly into the distance. "Maybe yer right," Ray murmured standing up.

Buck was surprised at the ease of Ray's agreement. "Ray. The official search team won't give up until they find him," he said.

"I know," Ray mumbled. "I'm kinda tired. Gonna turn in." Frobisher watched as Ray headed back towards his tent. Sighing heavily, he made his own way back to the campsite and his tent.

  
  


**************

  
  


Ray lay on his back thinking about Fraser and their life together. He had an ache in his chest that threatened to overwhelm him. He couldn't survive without Fraser. He rolled over onto his side; he couldn't bear to think of his lover lost and alone in the wilderness. "Perhaps he's hurt and wandered off course," he thought. He sat up with a start. "Why didn't I think of that before?" Ray scolded himself carefully unzipping the sleeping bag. He had no intention of going home now. 

Ray hastily and untidily stuffed his sleeping bag into his rucksack explaining his plan to the wolf. He frowned to himself; Fraser would laugh if he knew he had been talking to the wolf. "I've become unhinged," he muttered crawling out of the tent, Dief and Chicago following him. Ray scooped Chicago up stuffing him down the front of his anorak. "Find Fraser," he whispered to Dief as he grabbed the fur at his neck. The wolf barked softly and headed off, Ray scrabbling to keep up. Ray didn't feel frightened as he followed the wolf knowing that Dief would protect him. He knew the wilderness was a dangerous place; he grinned to himself wryly; how could he be afraid of something he couldn't see.

 

 

**************

  
  


Fraser stared into the distance; all he could see was the snow covered wilderness that was his one true home. He knew, however, that beneath the beauty of the vast whiteness lay a savage and cruel terrain; waiting silently to swallow unsuspecting prey.

He shook his head trying to clear the fuzziness, and immediately wished he hadn't as his head pounded in protest. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the pain in his head and his ankle. He had been walking for a few hours supporting himself on a sturdy branch he had managed to cut down with his knife. Fraser groaned as he recalled what had happened. The novice lead dog had been startled by an arctic wolf and in his panic had taken off at a speed pulling the other dogs along with him despite Fraser's cries. The sledge had hit a hidden boulder and he had been thrown off his head hitting another concealed rock. He had woken up alone, the dogs and sledge long gone. His ankle had been giving him some pain, and he had wandered around in a daze for hours. He had come to his senses slightly managing to build a small igloo, collapsing inside unconscious. 

Fraser didn't know how long he had been unconscious, but on waking he had felt more cold than he had ever felt, and his compass showed that he had wandered miles off his intended course. He knew that they wouldn't be looking for him in this area. He had a few supplies in the small back pack that he had been wearing when he had been thrown off the sledge. Mustering all the strength he had, Fraser had started to limp slowly back towards the townships. 

His progress was slow as his ankle was becoming more and more painful with each step. He was tired and cold, his energy seemed to be draining from his body. He shook his head again to clear the fuzziness; Fraser knew the disorientation he was feeling was the first sign of hypothermia.

He took a step forward and a sharp pain shot up his leg. Dropping his temporary crutch, Fraser cried out in agony pitching forward onto his knees. Resting his head on the snow, he took deep breaths as waves of pain shot through his body. "I can't go on any further," he thought to himself as he lay down in the snow. He squeezed his eyes closed to try to block out the pain. His thoughts turned to Ray, and his heart constricted in pain at the thought of his lover being alone. "Ray. I love you," he shouted loudly into the nothingness. "I love you." He relaxed closing his eyes waiting for the darkness to claim him. "Ray."

  
  


***************

  
  


Dief slowed his pace knowing that his friend was having trouble keeping up. They had been walking for two hours. Ray stumbled along, driven on by his love for Fraser. Dief whined as Ray fell forward onto his knees. Taking a moment to catch his breathe, Ray pulled the wolf close to him stroking his furry head. "We're gonna find him," he whispered into the wolf's ears. He struggled to his feet, checking that Chicago was still snuggled into his anorak. Dief started forwards as Ray put his hand on the wolf's neck. "Come on Dief," Ray encouraged.

After another hour, Ray's legs felt like lead; he forced himself to take each step the only thought in his mind being that Fraser needed him. Stopping to rest, Ray straightened up. Pulling off his gloves, he tucked them into his pockets. Chicago whimpered, and Ray pulled him from his anorak placing him carefully on the ground; the puppy happily pranced in the snow. 

Taking a step forward, his tired legs betrayed him and he sunk into a snow drift. As he fought his way out of the snow, he turned his face up towards the clear sky.

"Ben," he shouted as loud as he could. "Ben." He heard his voice echo back to him in the silence. He dropped to his knees trying to choke back tears of defeat and despair. The ache in his chest was unbearable; hugging his body he rocked back and forwards crying. Through his anguished sobs, he thought he heard someone calling his name. He jerked his head up straining his ears. Dief barked and nudged him. "Ya heard it too," he whispered wiping at his tears. 

Dief barked again. With all the energy he could summon, Ray forced himself to his feet. He grabbed hold of Dief as the wolf started in the direction of the sound. Chicago yelped in protest at being forgotten; he scurried after his master as fast as his small legs could carry him. Man and wolves hurried as fast as they could, Ray's heart pounding in his chest. The voice was getting louder; they were getting close.

"Ben," he shouted.

"Ray," Fraser responded, his voice sounding weak. "Ray."

Dief stopped suddenly nearly tripping up the slender blonde. Ray dropped to his knees; he sensed Fraser was close and stretched his arms outwards in front of him, feeling for the Mountie's body. His hand touched Fraser's gloved one, and it closed around his slender hand weakly. Dragging himself forward, Ray felt for Fraser's face with his other hand. He ran his hand lightly over the Mountie's face touching and stroking gently; panic gripped him - his lover's face was icy cold.

"You've lost your gloves again," Fraser murmured his eyes closing.

Ray choked back a laugh as he felt his lover's eyelids close. He desperately shook the Mountie. "Ben. Don't go to sleep." He shook him again. "Ben." Ray sat up rummaging in his ruck sack. He pulled out his sleeping bag. 

"Tired," Fraser mumbled. "Sleep."

"No," Ray shouted shaking him again. "Don't ya die on me, damn ya," Ray sobbed wrapping his sleeping bag around his lover. "Not now I've found ya." Climbing on top of Fraser he wrapped his arms tightly around the Mountie. "Please don't leave me." He raised his head up. "Dief go get help. Get Buck." Dief barked in response. Chicago bounded towards Ray licking his face; the blonde pulled the puppy towards him including him in the embrace.

  
  


**************

  
  


Buck Frobisher had arrived an hour later to find the two partners cuddled together. Ray was softly singing trying to keep the Mountie awake. Buck summoned help with his radio; the RCMP Rescue Helicopter arriving twenty minutes later. Buck put his arm around Ray's shoulder in comfort as he watched the paramedics load the Mountie onto a stretcher connecting him up to drips and monitoring equipment. Trying to keep the blonde calm, he quietly explained what was happening. He persuaded the paramedics to let Ray ride in the helicopter with Fraser. Ray smiled gratefully as Buck helped into the craft. He sat holding onto Fraser's hand tightly as the helicopter took off into the evening sky heading towards the hospital.

  
  


**************

  
  


Fraser felt warm as he slowly opened his eyes. He glanced around the dimly lit room momentarily confused. His hazy memory cleared; he was laying propped up in a hospital bed, his left arm connected to an IV. Before he had drifted off to sleep, he remembered the doctors telling him that he had a broken ankle, a mild case of hypothermia and a concussion. 

He looked down and his heart lurched with love; Ray was clutching his right hand fast asleep, his blonde head pillowed on his arm which rested on the edge of the bed. Fraser frowned; he could see the lines of exhaustion etched on the pale face. He looked around as the door opened. Fraser brought his fingers up to his lips hushing Buck Frobisher as he entered the room, not wanting to wake Ray from his slumber.

"So there he is," Buck said. "The medical staff have been looking for him. They want to check him out."

"Let him sleep," Fraser pleaded. "He looks like he could do with it."

Frobisher perched on the chair by the bed. "You are a lucky man Ben," he muttered pointing at the sleeping figure. "He's one stubborn little bastard. Gave me the slip twice. He wouldn't give up. He knew somehow that you were alive. That you needed him."

Fraser smiled. "Yes I do believe that I am very lucky," he agreed. Fraser looked down shyly blushing slightly. "Do you believe in the power of love?"

Frobisher screwed his eyes up in thought. "There are many things in this universe

I don't understand. Will never understand. Love is a mystery to me, always has been. But I think we should never underestimate its power," he said smiling towards the younger Mountie. "And when it comes knocking on our door, we should embrace it wholeheartedly. What do you think?"

"I think I'm glad I found it at last," Fraser grinned back at the older Mountie. "I was ready to die, but I thought I heard him calling me. And I knew he needed me."

Frobisher got up patting the Mountie's leg. "You look after yourself young man," he indicated Ray. "And you look after him too."

"I will," Fraser promised.

"I'll see you both later," Frobisher said as he headed towards the door. 

  
  


*************

  
  


After half an hour, Fraser felt his partner stir slightly. "Ray," he whispered. The smaller man opened his eyes slowly. Fraser saw a flash of confusion in the pale eyes, and he squeezed Ray's slender hand in reassurance.

"Ben. Are ya OK?," Ray asked standing and moving closer. Fraser noticed that he swayed as he stood up grabbing onto the bed to steady himself.

Fraser reached for his lover's hand caressing it tenderly. "Ray," he said a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm good," Ray smiled. "Now yer here with me. Just kinda tired." Ray reached his other hand towards Fraser's face gently running his fingers over the strong features. "I was so frightened I'd.....I'd never see ya again," he murmured tracing his fingers along Fraser's lips.

Fraser lightly took Ray's fingers kissing each one in turn. "I'm fine, and I have you to thank for that," Fraser said. "Even though it was foolhardy of you to go out alone."

"I wasn't alone," Ray protested. "Dief and Chicago were with me." 

"Yes I know you did. You must remind me to have a serious word with those two," Fraser teased.

Ray flushed guiltily. "I just sorta..... sorta knew ya needed me. I kept seeing ya in my dreams. Ya were calling me."

"Thank you," Fraser stroked Ray's face with the back of his hand. "For coming after me. For not giving up."

"Suppose Buck is mad at me for giving him the slip," Ray bit his lip. "It's just I 

couldn't...... couldn't live without ya."

"I think he understands," Fraser replied drawing the smaller man closer to him. He kissed him lightly; Ray leaned into the kiss returning it with fervour.

"I couldn't live without you either Ray," Fraser murmured as they pulled away from each other. He frowned again studying his partner closely. "You look tired. Why don't you slip up here next me?" he patted the bed. Fraser needed to feel Ray's body close to his; it made him feel safe, secure and loved.

"But what if someone....," Ray started to say managing to hide the surprise in his voice at the request from the usually shy and reserved Mountie.

Fraser tugged at his arm. "I don't care. I need you. Please," he pleaded shifting sideways. He winced to himself as he jolted his ankle. 

Ray shrugged climbing carefully onto the bed. Fraser put his arm around the thin shoulders drawing his lover towards his body. Ray lay on his side snuggling close laying one arm across Fraser's chest, his head resting on the Mountie's shoulder. "I'll look after ya when ya get outta here," he muttered sleepily.

Fraser kissed the top of his head. "We'll look after each other Ray," he replied. "Like we always do."

The Head Nurse came in search of Ray. She smiled to herself as she watched the two men for a moment before leaving them in peace; they were cuddled together fast asleep safe and secure in each other's arms and their love for each other.

  
  
  


THE END

  
  


Love it, hate it, let me know at:

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
